


Loving You Is Chaos (But The Fire Is Incredible)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exotic Dancer!Clary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, biker!jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Things could get a bit...Heated when they were together.





	Loving You Is Chaos (But The Fire Is Incredible)

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this song comes from Unstable by Janine.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the title or the characters.

Jace Herondales eyes were half-lidded as he looked over the top of his beer bottle, toward where two girls were dancing on stage. He had one arm slung over the back of the leather couch while the other was wrapped around his beer bottle, and Jordan Kyle and Sebastian Verlac were both talking but he wasn't paying any attention to them. His eyes were glued to the stage, and even though there were two girls dancing, it was just one that had his full attention.

The seated area of the strip club was dark, only lit by a few dim, red tea-lights on each of the tables, and the stage was lit up with blue and pink lights that shone from the bottom of the stage, which meant the girls bodies glowed but their faces were in a bit of a shadow.

Clarissa Morgenstern was twining her body around a pole, wearing only a scrap of glittering, silver material on her lower half and on her upper half was heavy body glitter, over her collarbone and breasts. She made her moves look easy and graceful, twisting her way up the pole and then tipping her body backwards, tipping all the way back so that her breasts were on full display to the audience, her long red hair fluttering in the slight breeze from the air conditioning. Jace knew these moves weren't easy, given how often he had seen her practice and how much she worked out, and he also knew that she was proud of what she did, but that didn't stop himself from tightening his grip around his beer bottle as he heard some hoots and wolf-whistles from some men on the far side.

He didn't like sharing her.

He wasn't good at sharing what was his in general, but Clary even moreso.

But she was stubborn, and when he had met her, she was already an exotic dancer, and she had made it very clear that she didn't care that he was some bad-ass biker who had been in and out of prison since he was sixteen, she liked what she did and she wasn't going to change that for him.

So there wasn't much that he could do, other than paying off a couple of the bouncers at her club to ensure that she was well looked after and that she wasn't touched too much by any of the handsy patrons. She didn't spend much time in the crowd itself, other than the front couple of tables that she would sometimes dance on if they had a special event. She used to do private dances, but when Jace had nearly ripped a mans head off for trying to get her to help him get his happy ending, she had agreed to stop those.

Jace's eyes followed her as she twirled her way down the pole, landing in the splits on the ground. A cheer went up from the crowd, as it usually did when any of the girls showed off how flexible they were, and Clary crawled her way forward, to the edge of the stage. Her red hair framed her gorgeous face which was sparkling from her make up, and even though there was no way she could actually see Jace, given they were in the shadows at the back, her eyes were glued in his direction, since she knew that he was coming tonight.

"Fucking hell," Sebastian grunted under his breath as he shifted in his seat. "If you hadn't already put your name on that..." Jace just raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes in Sebastian's direction.

The blonde haired man was smart enough not to finish that sentence.

The three of them had known each other for a long time—Jace's father had practically adopted Sebastian when he was eleven—and they were brothers in every sense of the word but blood. The leather jackets they were wearing with identical symbols of a reaper with his scythe and the word Reapers Brotherhood, emblazoned along the bottom.

But that didn't mean Jace hadn't slugged Sebastian in the face when he and Clary were still getting to know each other and Sebastian had thought she was free ass. He had come up to her at one of their parties when she was talking with Isabelle Lightwood and put his arm around her shoulder, a hand directly over her breast, and was then dragged outside by a furious looking Jace.

He and Clary had become official not long after that, and as soon as he managed to convince her, he had gotten the reaper symbol tattooed on her rib cage, with the words 'Property of Jace' underneath it. It was only small, because Clary didn't want it to be too off-putting when she was dancing, since she made a lot of her money off tips, but it was just big enough to be seen while she was on stage, although often it was a little hard to read with the body glitter and outfits she wore.

The song finished—the sultry beat fading out as Clary and her dance mate, Maia Roberts, sashayed off stage, their pinkies hooked around each others.

Jace was already getting up from his couch before the lights came back on, making his way toward the back of the room, toward where the door for backstage was. Clary and Maia were coming down the steps and making their way quickly toward the door. There was a bouncer stationed at the door, opening it up as they approached, but the big man with broad shoulders and a surly face clearly wasn't enough to deter a drunk idiot who was making his way quickly toward the girls.

"Hey, sweethearts," Jace could hear him saying. "What do you say we take this party elsewhere?"

"I think not," Clary snipped at him, her nose turned upward.

"Aw, why the sour face, pretty thing?" The man asked with a greasy laugh. "I'm sure if you saw the bills I was willing to pay, you would look a whole lot different." Maia snorted out a laugh, because she was standing at an angle where she could see Jace was very quickly approaching, and she knew that he didn't take kindly to people coming onto his girl. "Come on, darling," the man stepped forward and he reached out a hand, landing on Clary's arm. The bouncer stepped forward with a growl but Jace was already there, grabbing the mans shoulder and whirling him around.

"'The fuck you think you're doing?!" He growled at the man, slamming him backwards into a wall. "You can't see the girls aren't interested?!" He glowered at the man and Jordan and Sebastian had seen what was happening and were quickly walking toward them. Jace looked over the man and shook his head in disgust. "You come in here after your nine to five job in your cheap ass suit to jerk off to these girls before heading home to your wife and your kids?" Obviously Jace had noticed the wedding ring on the mans hand. "If I ever see you here again, and if I ever hear about you touching my girl, I will break all your fingers off and then I will personally go and visit your wife and tell her what a slimeball she's married to. Got it?!"

"Alright, man," Sebastian said quietly, glancing around to where they were getting looks from a lot of the patrons. "I think he gets it." Jace glared at the man, who he had shoved up against the wall with his hands gripping said cheap suit, pushing him uncomfortably further into the wall. Jace narrowed his eyes, looking over to where the patrons of the club—mainly men—were all staring at him, to the man, and then over to Clary.

Who was smirking with her head tipped to the side, hand on her hip, looking utterly amused by the situation.

As usual.

Jace let out a huff, released the man and then grabbed Clary's wrist, giving it a jerk as he pulled her through the door that the bouncer was holding open. He knew that Jordan would be flirting up a storm with Maia, and Sebastian was probably following up his own threat with another few of his own to the douchebag who looked as though he was ready to piss himself, but he wasn't interested.

Things with Clary were never boring, that was for sure.

Guys hitting on her in the strip club was unfortunately common.

So were the hot headed fights that would follow where Jace demanded she quit and she retorted that she wasn't some seventies house wife who followed his orders.

Jace dragged her down the hallway, not caring that she was in high heels because he knew that she moved in them just as well as she did without them, until he got to the last room.

The girls usually all got changed in the one main dressing room, but there were two rooms at the back with showers which were reserved for girls pulling longer shifts and the occasional break for the manager, who was getting it on with at least one of the bartenders and one of the dancers.

It also happened to be where Jace and Clary ended on most of the nights that he came to watch her.

"I swear to fucking god, girl," Jace growled as he slammed the door shut and picked her up, dumping her on the counter that was cluttered with make up and hair products unceremoniously. "You're going to be the fucking death of me." Clary just smirked up at him through the heavy, fake lashes she was wearing.

"Maybe," she replied, her glossed lips shaping the word and luring him in. "But you'll love it." Jace didn't reply, already pulling down his zipper just enough to get his cock out. He hooked his fingers in the crotch of her spangly panties and shoved them aside before filling her with one thrust. The smirk on Clary's face dropped as she let out a long whine, throwing one arm around his shoulder and the other going to the counter, trying to support herself. The next thrust shoved her up against the mirror behind her and she let out a groan as her head cracked down on the hard surface. Jace didn't give her the chance to catch up as he pushed into her, over and over again, one hand wrapped around her thigh, keeping it pushed backwards, while the other tangled itself in her hair, jerking her head to the side as his mouth attacked her neck.

Clary just groaned, giving him better access to her neck as he marked her with his teeth and lips, obviously not thinking the tattoo she displayed was enough of a mark. The glitter and gems stuck to her collarbone and chest and breasts were all pressing up against the dark shirt he was wearing, and it flitted through the back of her mind that he was going to be absolutely covered in glitter when he finished.

"Fuck," Jace hissed as he pounded into her and Clary's legs were shaking as she finally managed to start pushing upward, meeting his thrusts. His mouth left her neck and met her lips and Clary's tongue pushed past his teeth, her movements just as bossy and invasive as his own. She didn't get control of the kiss but she definitely gave him a run for his money as she bit and sucked at his tongue. Jace's other hand wrapped around her neck, not tight enough to do any damage, but still tight enough to make her breathing hitch a little. He felt a gush of arousal at the pressure on her throat, and when he gave it another squeeze, she came, her walls tightening around his cock, practically strangling it until he came.

When he did, Clary dipped her head and bit down at the curve where his neck met his shoulder that had been exposed when she had pulled at his jacket. Jace grunted as he jerked backward and shook his head at her. She just grinned back at him.

"You're a menace," he rolled his eyes at her, but there was an affectionate upturn of his lips.

"Yeah, but you love me," Clary shot back as she looked down at the glitter smeared on his shirt. Jace dipped his head in a nod and leaned forward, touching his thumb to the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah. I do," he agreed.


End file.
